


fighting fire

by supermaket_flowers



Series: what could've been (RiD15) [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Better than it sounds, Episode tag: s02e4 Suspended, Fire, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, How Do I Tag, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, basically everyone’s OOC, in sideswipe and the rest get back earlier than they do in canon, i’ll come back to this later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermaket_flowers/pseuds/supermaket_flowers
Summary: Basically what I (and probably others) wanted to happen during RiD2015 2x4 “Suspended” plus some headcanons for both RiD2015 and Rescue Bots.
Series: what could've been (RiD15) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093130
Kudos: 11





	fighting fire

**Author's Note:**

> You’ll soon see that the most OOC character in this is Blades (he’s REALLY hard to write correctly).

The last thing Bumblebee (and Grimlock too for that matter) were expecting when they had gone into the fire was to find humans.

They had a problem, the flames were getting armour-meltingly hot and the humans would surely die if they stayed there any longer and would also die if they were to go through the flames. There was no time for BumbleBee to go get water and come back with it. And StrongArm was still not willing to help.

But before any of the humans could die or anybot could get seriously damaged, a flying craft of some kind - a helicopter - came flying through the smoke to dump water on the fires, effecting putting out all the flames.

After the flames were put out, the helicopter didn't move on to the other site, no, it descended carefully to the ground.

As the last clouds of smoke and steam cleared and they were able to see the copter's paint colors, BumbleBee realized who the copter is, right before they transformed to bot-mode.

“Blades?" Bumblebee asked, rhetorically as the medic finished his transformation sequence.

"Hey 'Bee," Blades greeted.

It appeared that he had gotten a frame upgrade since Bumblebee had last seen him.

"Not that it isn't great to see you, what are you doing all the way here by crown City?" he asked.

"Not just me, Heatwave and Chase should be here soon," Blades corrected as Chase appeared and took the human birdwatchers to the other fire crews.

"Why did Boulder stay behind?”

_Right, 'Bee doesn't know about the Academy._

"Somebot had to stay behind so the mechlings didn't burn the Academy down," Blades answered.

Bee transformed into his v-mode. Grimlock had already left by then, presumably to go get his disguise from where he had left it a few Kliks away.

"When did you start an Academy?" 'Bee asked as Blades also transformed.

"At the start of the last decacycle,” Blades answered.

"That recently? I'm sending you the coordinates, for Denny’s scrapyard - our base - if you and the rest of Sigma-17 want to rendezvous there?" he asked.

"Thanks but I've already got the coordinates so do the others," Blades said before he took off into the air.

Neither of them had thought about how suspicious it would look for a rescue helicopter to be landing in a scrapyard, let alone another police cruiser and a firetruck also.


End file.
